ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Checkmate (John Smith 10)
Story John wakes up, groaning. Snow was focusing all of her magic on the healing ÄRM, to heal John. John: Ugh. What happened? Snow: John! You’re still alive! (John tries to get up, but collapses back down as soon as he puts pressure on his arm.) You’re still hurt! That arm is severely broken, the bone split in half. You can’t fight anymore. John: I can do it. I can stop the orb. I can, I can save your father. Snow: What?! You can? But, your arm. John: I don’t need the arm to win. Help me stand, and I’ll finish this. (Snow gets under his left arm, helping him up.) Jack: Kikazoku Fire! (He summons the small fire Guardian, which releases a powerful burst of flames. King’s Phoenix counters with its own flames, the two deadlocking. Jack starts panting.) Huh. This Guardian, uses a lot of magic. Dorothy: Don’t give now, Jack. Birikin! (She summons her stone guardian, which punches the Phoenix. Phoenix breathes fire at Birikin, not affecting it.) King: Not bad. ''(He recalls Phoenix. He then fires a lightning bolt at Birikin, knocking it down. Dorothy recalls it, and Jack recalls his Guardian.) ''Seems like I’ve worn you down. Now, die! (King fires another lightning bolt, flying towards Jack and Dorothy. Then, it curves off path, and circles around Gravattack. His right arm is hanging limp at his side.) Jack: John! About time! Gravattack: Pull back guys! I can take it from here. Dorothy: But your arm. Gravattack: Don’t need it for this fight. King: You need to go down for the count now. ''(King fires another lightning bolt, but Gravattack fires his back, canceling out the attack.) Gravattack: Time for you to learn a lesson. Gravattack raises his left arm, his hand glowing blue. King is pinned down by gravity. King extends four red energy tentacles at Gravattack, and they orbit Gravattack, colliding with each other. Gravattack uses a gravity ball to destroy them, then swings his arm up, sending King into the air. Gravattack shifts to Ultimate Clockwork, and fires a green space ray, which turns into an orb and envelops King. Ultimate Clockwork lowers him, then pulls it off. A purple orb is floating in the air, while King was on the ground. Snow: Father! Orb: ''You think you’ve won?! I’m not finished yet! ''(The orb flies at Ultimate Clockwork, and Ultimate Clockwork fires a space ray at it. The orb releases purple energy, and the two are enveloped in an orb of light.) End Scene John opens his eyes, and sees that he was in a completely white area. His right arm is working. John: What the? Where am I? Orb: ''In my domain. (The orb appears, then morphs. It becomes a long haired zombie human with horns on its head. Its body are covered in sealing tags, as if to keep it together. It wields a scythe.) You’ve done well to survive this long. But now, you have lost. John: Yeah right. (John slaps down the Omnitrix, but nothing happens. He looks down, and sees that the Omnitrix was white instead of green.) You’re kidding. Orb: You have lost. Die! (Orb fires a purple energy blast at John, and he raises his arms to defend himself, covering his eyes. He hears a sound, and looks, seeing a big shell in front of him. He sees it was Terraspin.) Terraspin: You didn’t think we’d let you die that easily, did you? John: Terraspin?! Orb: What is this? Agh! ''(It’s hit by a green laser, and John turns. He sees Eatle, Ditto, Big Chill, Shocksquatch, Ripjaws, Mummy Dusk, Goop, Upgrade and XLR8.) John: What the? It’s my original ten! Eatle: To think you let him get that close to killing you, John. Ditto: You really think we’d let you die like that? John: So it was you guys. You saved me. Big Chill: That was stupid, re-unlocking Ultimate John. If it wasn’t for us and others holding Ghostfreak and the majority of the others back, you’d be dead. Shocksquatch: Now that your back, though, we’ve got business to take care of. John: But why? Why are you helping me like this? Ripjaws: Because we like what you call us, heroes. Mummy Dusk: At first you called us monsters, which we weren’t really proud of. However, you used us and called us heroes, using us equally. Goop: Now let’s stop talking and take him out! John: The Omnitrix isn’t working. Give me a hand, Upgrade? Upgrade: Ugh. So helpless without us. (Upgrade stretches his arm, enveloping the Omnitrix. It then turns green, and Upgrade’s hand pulls back.) Alright. You can use Ultimate John, but I made it so it only would use our forms. As long as Ghostfreak’s in the Omnitrix, you can’t use Ultimate John without the risk of mutation. XLR8: Not that you need more than us to handle anything. John: Yeah. After this, I plan on using you guys as much as I can. (Swings Omnitrix.) Assuming this works. (He presses a button, and the ten aliens turn into green lights, going into the Omnitrix. He then hits the Omnitrix, gaining the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Ultimate John! Orb: ''Ugh! You think you can stop me?! John: I don’t think, I know! (Hits Omnitrix, showing XLR8’s hologram.) XLR8! Orb fires dark energy blasts, and John dodges and dashes in, kicking Orb several times. It swings its scythe at him, and John hits the Omnitrix, showing Goop’s hologram. He’s sliced in half, but reforms, an Anti-Gravity Projector appearing over him. He wraps around Orb, his acid body burning it. Orb screams, then breaks free with dark energy. John reforms, hitting the Omnitrix, showing Big Chill’s hologram. He uses his freeze breath, and freezes Orb for a few seconds, before it breaks free. It swings the scythe, when John hits the Omnitrix, showing Ditto’s hologram, and he splits into two when hit, then into several clones. The clones charge in, but Orb releases an energy blast, knocking them away. The clones merge back together, and he hits the Omnitrix, showing Ripjaws’ hologram. Orb extends its scythe to strike, but John unhinges his jaw, and bites into it, breaking it off. He hits the Omnitrix, showing Eatle’s hologram. He then eats the scythe, then spits a powerful laser blast at Orb, damaging it. Orb then fires a dark energy blast, and John hits the Omnitrix, showing Upgrade’s hologram. He fires a plasma beam from his eyes, countering the attack. John hits the Omnitrix, showing Mummy Dusk’s hologram. He stretches his arm, then fingers, wrapping around Orb. Orb releases energy, breaking John’s hand. John reforms it, then hits the Omnitrix, showing Terraspin’s hologram. John spins his arms, creating a tornado that envelops Orb. Orb: ''You think this will stop me?! ''(It swings its arm, destroying the tornado. John hits the Omnitrix, showing Shocksquatch’s hologram.) John: This will. (John breathes lightning, and it hits Orb, destroying it.) The orb of light breaks, and John is lying on the ground. Orb was gone. Snow was using her healing ÄRM on everyone, when she sees John. Snow: John! (She runs over) You alright? John: Yes. I won. Now, I’m going to sleep. (John closes his eyes, and is asleep. Snow laughs.) End Scene Lestava Castle is lowered down to the ground, and the Chess Pieces disperse. The King returns to normal, and the war is over. John has a sling on his right arm, allowing it to heal. He and the others are out in an open field. Jack: Grow! Earth Beans! (Jack grows a giant beanstalk, which reaches the clouds above.) It worked! John: You made it to the sky! Let’s climb it! Snow: John, wait! Your arm! You can’t climb with it. John: Details, details. (John jumps up, and grabs onto the beanstalk with his good arm. He the starts climbing, Jack joining him. Dorothy rides her broom up. John makes it to the top, and stands on top of a cloud.) Awesome! We made it! Jack: It took a lot of training and magic to do it, but my dream has come true! Everyone is back on the ground. John looks to see everyone that was there. Snow, Ed, Alan, Gaira, Alviss, Belle, Jack, Pano, Nanashi, Dorothy, Ian and Gido were all there. John’s arm is now completely healed. John: Well, it’s about time to go. Peace is restored to MÄR Heaven. (Everyone is silent, as John approaches Nanashi and Dorothy.) Nanashi, (The two shakes hands) later. Nanashi: Good fighting with you. You are crazy strong. (John nods, and walks over to Dorothy.) John: Dorothy, you were the first person I met here. I had a good time. (Dorothy was silent, wiping away some tears. John walks over to Jack and Pano.) Jack, take care. (The two shake hands.) Jack: You too. This has been a big experience for me, and I’m glad to have met you. John: Same here. Pano, keep your man in line here. Pano: Oh, you know I will. Jack: Man? John: You are no longer the boy I met. You are a man now. (Jack smiles. John goes on to Alan and Gaira.) Thank you both, for your training and help. Alan: Please. We should be thanking you. Gaira: I’ve never met a more motivated young man. (John goes to Ian and Gido.) John: You two came, huh? Gido: Of course. As soon as Ian told me how you helped, it felt right to see you off. Ian: And it was her idea. John: Don’t doubt that. Ian, be sure to keep her. Ian: That won’t be any problem. Gido: Thank you for everything, John. John: Sure thing. (John goes over to Alviss and Belle.) Alviss: My gamble paid off. You saved us all. John: I wouldn’t be here if not for you. So, you saved all of us. Belle: Of course Alviss saved us. He is incredible. John: He is. Take care, and enjoy your new life. (John goes over to Ed and Snow, Snow crying.) Ed, keep the Princess out of trouble. Ed: It won’t be easy, but I will do my best. (John goes over to Snow, who was sniffling.) Snow: John, I, uh, want, to, uh, uh. (Snow stutters a bit more, and John kisses her on the cheek. Her face turns red, as the others smile, except Dorothy, who was furious.) John: Thank you, Snow. For everything. (John walks away, his back to the group.) Before coming here, I had dreams where I save the beautiful princess from a dragon, before fighting Phantom. (Turns back, eyes closed and smiling.) I didn’t encounter a single dragon my entire time here. Phantom's zombie dragon wasn't a real one. (John transforms) Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork! (Ultimate Clockwork opens up a green wormhole.) See ya! (Ultimate Clockwork goes through the wormhole, and it closes. Snow runs forward, out of her daze.) Snow: John! If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have this peace that you gave us! Thank you, and please, come back and visit! Characters *John Smith (main character) *Dorothy *Alan *Nanashi *Jack *Alviss *Snow *Gaira *Ed *Pano *Ian *Gido *Belle *King Villains *Caldia's Orb (King) (death) Aliens By John *Gravattack (with a broken arm) *Ultimate Clockwork (x2) (first time arm was broken) *Ultimate John In John's head *Terraspin *Eatle *Ditto *Big Chill *Shocksquatch *Ripjaws *Mummy Dusk *Goop *Upgrade *XLR8 By Ultimate John *XLR8 *Goop *Big Chill *Ditto *Ripjaws *Eatle *Upgrade *Mummy Dusk *Terraspin *Shocksquatch Guardian ÄRM *Phoenix (Caldia's Orb) *Kikazoku Fire (Jack) *Birikin (Dorothy) Trivia *The Chess Pieces disband. *It's revealed, or confirmed, that John can't use Ultimate John regulary with Ghostfreak in the Omnitrix. *This is the first time all the orignal 10 have appeared in an episode together since The Omnitrix. *John leaves MÄR Heaven. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc